


À Segunda Vista

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Uma madrugada cheia de pensamentos sobre contos de fada e como a realidade pode ser mais bonita.





	À Segunda Vista

**Author's Note:**

> Uma ficzinha dos bolinhos que merecem amor e carinho.

Era difícil descrever qual havia sido de fato minha primeira impressão sobre Hinata, principalmente porque nosso primeiro contato foi como adversários em quadra, quando meu time saiu vencedor e ele carregou o peso daquela derrota. Mas ainda assim, naquele momento, ele me causou irritação. Muita irritação. Digo isso porque ele, de todos os seis jogadores em quadra, era o único que podia, ainda que minimamente, ameaçar a vitória de Kitagawa Daiichi, mesmo que não fosse com jogadas mas sim abalando nosso psicológico.

O meu psicológico.

Ele era irritante porque mesmo com tudo indo contra ele, ele não se abalava e seguia acreditando. Ele era irritante também porque era a base de seu pequeno time de sem reversas. Eu odiava a forma como ele motivava seus companheiros com sorrisos e gritos de incentivo.

Odiava porque e não conseguia fazer nada daquilo, porque esse era um dom que eu não tinha, porque eu sentia que seu time estava ali por ele, enquanto que o meu, ainda que vencedor, estava ali por obrigação.

E quando ele me desafiou, dizendo que na próxima vez ele sairia vencedor, eu o odiei mais.

Quem aquele garoto com jeito de criança pensava que era?

Foi um turbilhão de sentimentos com os quais eu não sabia lidar. E essa foi apenas a primeira vez que eu o vi.

É claro que esse dia ficou gravado na minha mente. O dia que eu time me abandonou, o dia que percebi que ser "O rei da Quadra" não era um elogio, o dia que um time pequeno e sem nenhuma estrutura me mostrou que apesar de não ter nenhum preparo para ganhar o jogo, eram muito mais entrosados e jogavam baseando-se na amizade e no respeito.

Fui um dia horrível e nem mesmo a vitória apagou as coisas que percebi naquele dia.

Depois desse encontro nada amigável, eu não poderia ficar mais surpreso do que quando o encontrei em Karasuno. Aquele garoto que importunou minha cabeça estaria comigo, DO MESMO LADO DA QUADRA.

Isso parecia uma piada infame do destino.

E de fato foi.

Era uma piada me fazer conviver com o cara que eu queria derrotar novamente e foi uma piada ainda maior quando descobrimos nosso entrosamento em quadra.

Por que ele? Por que logo ele tinha que ser o cara perfeito para os meus levantamentos? Como era possível que um garoto daquele tamanho tivesse aquele tanto de agilidade e mais aquele pulo impressionante?

Mas era isso. Eu precisava me adequar à ele em prol do time. Eu tinha que provar que eu não merecia aquele apelido maldito.

E mesmo que eu negue até a morte, foi apenas quando ele surgiu na minha vida que comecei a analisar meus atos e comecei a pensar no time, antes de pensar em mim.

Porque ele me ensinou que sozinho eu jamais venceria.

E foi assim, como uma explosão, impetuosamente, que Hinata deixou uma marca em mim quando nos conhecemos. Mas, ao contrário disso, sua entrada no meu coração aconteceu de um jeito lento, moroso, suave como uma brisa. Histórias de amor à primeira vista jamais combinariam com a gente, de qualquer forma.

A convivência se tornou cada vez mais intensa com o passar do tempo. Estudávamos juntos, treinávamos juntos no clube, ficávamos até mais tarde no ginásio treinando sozinhos, chegávamos mais cedo que todos... Até o caminho para casa era o mesmo. Foi natural nos tornarmos próximos, nos conhecermos melhor, não apenas como parte de um time, mas nossos gostos pessoais, nossa rotina, cada pequeno detalhe.

E eu vi que estava perdido quando cada pequeno detalhe se tornou importante. Importante demais.

Quando comecei a ansiar por treinos extras, quando o dia acabava e eu pensava no melhor momento das últimas vinte e quatro horas e havia sempre uma constante ali... Quando eu percebia as coincidências, um novo pedacinho do meu coração era preenchido por ele.

Até ser tomado por completo pelo garoto pequeno e idiota de Karasuno. Eu me recriminava por não ter percebido antes. Por ter permitido chegar nesse ponto onde eu precisava ter sua atenção em mim. Ele precisava me olhar, precisava me ver, eu tinha que ocupar seus pensamentos assim como ele ocupava os meus.

E mais uma vez ele me surpreendeu.

Hinata sempre reagia bem às minhas tentativas de aproximação. Bom, mais ou menos. Ele era desajeitado e espontâneo demais, então sempre acabava falando alguma bobagem e me irritando. Mas era difícil me manter bravo com ele, porque todo seu jeito me impelia a tentar algo novo pra mim, algo que nunca foi fácil ou natural: Hinata me fazia querer ser carinhoso. Eu tinha vontade de manter minhas mãos sempre em contato com ele, tocando, sentindo seu calor.

Mas era difícil. Era difícil porque até eu tomar coragem e me confessar pra ele, eu não podia simplesmente abraçá-lo ou tocá-lo como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E então teve aquele dia.

Quando fui chamado para treinar no sub 19 da seleção, tínhamos acabado de vencer Shiratorizawa na final do Campeonato da Primavera, e todos ficaram muito felizes por mim com a notícia. Inclusive Hinata. Ele me olhava com olhos de admiração e isso me enchia de alegria. Eu queria ser admirado por ele. Eu queria que ele apagasse a visão do “rei tirano” que me foi imposta. E foi com esse clima bom que me enchi de coragem e o beijei pela primeira vez.

Depois de tê-lo dormindo no meu ombro e me aproveitar da oportunidade para ficar o olhando, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido apenas com essa proximidade inocente, meu corpo desejou mais, e eu arrisquei tudo naquela noite quando íamos embora, mergulhados num silêncio que era resultado do nosso cansaço.

Eu sabia que podia arruinar tudo com aquele beijo repentino e impulsivo, sabia que talvez eu fosse o único a sentir aquilo e que Hinata podia me odiar depois disso. Mas apenas fiz, sem medir as consequências.

E eu me viciei. Seu sabor era incrível, sua boca pequena e macia, a pele quente da sua bochecha sobre meus dedos e daquela forma eu podia senti-lo tão perto... Cada pequeno detalhe foi decisivo pra me fazer viciar na sensação de ter seus lábios nos meus.

E no meio do beijo eu finalmente me dei conta de que ele não fugira. Ele não me afastou e nem gritou que eu tinha estragado tudo. Ele apenas segurou a barra da minha blusa com as mãos trêmulas e me correspondeu.

Ao final do beijo, Hinata olhava-me com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos junto às bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes, acenou e seguiu seu caminho em sua bicicleta.

Nós não precisávamos de palavras para saber que estava tudo bem.

Eu sempre tive a sensação de que as coisas entre nós aconteceram com muita naturalidade. Depois daquela péssima primeira impressão mútua e de uma segunda impressão turbulenta que nos obrigou ao convívio, foi apenas inevitável. E hoje, enquanto olho pra trás, me sinto sortudo pela falta de drama em nossa história. Era reconfortante pensar nisso enquanto eu voltava pra cama em cada madrugada e o encontrava ali, sempre com o rosto pressionado no meu travesseiro, buscando meu cheiro mesmo dormindo.

Não tivemos um conto de fadas e nem foi amor à primeira vista. Mas me parece muito mais sólido amar alguém depois de uma segunda vista, ou terceira...

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
